


Almost What You Need

by writingfromdarkplaces



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 The Alamo, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromdarkplaces/pseuds/writingfromdarkplaces
Summary: Lucy checks in on Wyatt after the Alamo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something that followed up the Alamo, since I felt like they should have done more with Wyatt's revelation or making them all feel like a team again or something afterward. They fought to keep him and then all went their separate ways again, which felt a little wrong to me. So I tried to do something to fix that. This doesn't, but at least Lucy went there.

* * *

Lucy knocked on the door, her other hand clenched tightly around the name her mother had given her. She didn't know what she was doing, not completely, but then she supposed she wasn't ready to find out just what that name might mean. She had too many questions, and if she found out that Flynn was right—how could he be right? He was a murderer.

He'd killed Lincoln. Colonel Travis. His own family. His ends could not possibly justify his means.

The door opened, and she jerked, swallowing as Wyatt looked her over.

“My personal life is a mess, and I've put my mom off by saying that that I signed a non-disclosure agreement, but it isn't enough,” Lucy began. Wyatt watched her, and she winced, not sure why she'd started with that. She'd come here to help him, after all. Not herself.

Okay, maybe a bit because it was easier to try and fix someone else's problems than her own.

“You know we're really the only people we can talk to about this? You, me, and Rufus. That's why we need you. Not the only reason, but we're the only three people who know what history is supposed to be like.”

Wyatt leaned against the doorframe. “Besides Flynn and his buddy Anthony.”

She grimaced. “Well, I suppose they know, too, but that doesn't mean that it's the same.”

“No, it isn't,” Wyatt said. He waited for a minute, and after the silence stretched on, he added, “You don't have to give me a list of reasons why you and Rufus saved my job. You already said them.”

“Not all of them,” Lucy said, and then she tried not to wince. That sounded too close to admission of something else, something she hadn't intended to say. She shook her head. “I just...”

“Just... what?”

“You said that the only people you cared about were gone,” she said. “I know that none of us know each other that well, and that your job as a soldier is to protect others, but that... it isn't the only reason you've stuck with us, made sure we made it back alive every time we go to the past. It's not just about your orders, is it?”

“Are we really having this conversation on my doorstep?”

She shrugged. “You could let me in.”

“Could,” he agreed. “I'm not saying I'm going to. Why are you really here, Lucy? It's not to ask me if I think we're all friends now. That's the kind of thing you do when you drunk dial someone. You didn't have to come in person.”

No, she did. “Wyatt, you were willing to die at the Alamo. You wanted to die.”

He shrugged. “So? I'm a soldier, it was a battle—”

“It was not just a battle. It was one we all knew the outcome of, one we all knew was going to kill everyone we were with, and you knew that staying there wouldn't change anything. That was suicide. A glorified one, theoretically, but it would have been pointless. No one would even have known that you died there because no one besides a handful of people know you were even there. No one back here would have known about that one thing you wanted to do right.”

Wyatt turned away, going back into his apartment. He didn't slam the door in her face, like she might have expected. She followed him inside.

“Wyatt?”

“I need a drink.”

“I heard what you said to Bowie,” she said, and he turned back to her. She nodded. “I know you blame yourself. You think you shouldn't have survived. And you still hate fate.”

“Coin toss kept me alive then. And Jessica...” Wyatt shook his head. “It was not fate. It wasn't meant to be. It can't be. None of this is set. Fated. We are living proof of that. We've changed history. More than once.”

“That doesn't make it right.” She bit her lip, trying to find the words she wanted. “I'm sorry. You were right—doing our job makes your job... difficult. Almost impossible. You can't confront Flynn directly, not most of the time, and we've never had a good explanation for why we're there or what we're doing. That doesn't help what you're trying to do.”

He nodded, going to the fridge to take out a beer. He opened it, took a sip, and faced her. “I don't need your pity.”

“It's not pity.”

He crossed back to her. “You don't have to be worried about me, either. Go ahead and go home.”

Lucy suddenly realized she didn't want to. Maybe because it was hard facing her mother when she still couldn't tell her anything, and she didn't want to keep dodging the fiance she still didn't remember. Maybe it was because whether he said she should or not, she did worry about him.

“You're the only one who knows what it's like.”

“There's always Rufus.”

She rolled her eyes. “Rufus isn't here. We are.”

“True.”

“And don't tell me that you didn't get yourself a copy of _Weapon of Choice.”_

“You want to watch yourself get seduced by Bond?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “No, I want to relive a bit of our shared history. Together. Just you and me.”

He eyed her with suspicion, and she gave him her best smile. Maybe the movie would be enough, and maybe afterward, she could face other things. Like her father, who he might be and what he might be a part of—Rittenhouse. Maybe she'd even tell Wyatt what Flynn had told her.

Movie first, though. They had to start somewhere.


End file.
